creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Jäger und Gejagte
In Filmen heißt es immer, dass das Gute siegt und das Böse gebannt wird, auch wenn dies noch so viele Verluste fordert. Und so kommt es auch meistens: Das Böse breitet sich aus, terrorisiert die Charaktere, tötet einige von ihnen, bis sie beginnen sich zu wehren und das Böse nach einem gigantischen, epischen Endkampf schließlich besiegt wird, übrig bleiben nur noch die, vom Zuschauer hoch angesehenen, Helden des Films, die erfolgreich für die Gerechtigkeit gesorgt haben. Doch die Realität ist anders. Geschnappte Diebe, enttarnte Serienkiller, die beseitigt werden? Ausnahmefälle. Helden gibt es fast keine, diese Position wird der Polizei, der Politik und den Medien überlassen und die können von 100 Gewaltverbrechen vielleicht 3 oder 4 lösen. Doch der Rest bleibt unentdeckt. Das Böse breitet sich aus, verrichtet sein blutiges Werk und zieht sich ins Dunkel zurück, wo es unentdeckt bleibt. Ich bin einer der Menschen die dazu beitragen. Fast jede Geschichte wird aus der Sicht des guten, positiven Helden geschrieben. Diese hier nicht. Mein Name ist Norman Smith und für die Öffentlichkeit bin ich ein normaler Mittelstandsbürger, der in einem ländlichen Dorf am Waldrand in Massachusetts lebt. Dass ich töte, wissen die Menschen, weil ich Jäger bin. Die perfekte Tarnung für das, was die Leute nicht wissen. Tiere zu töten reicht mir nicht. Ich warte auf Wanderer im Wald, ziele auf sie. Während ich ziele, überlege ich mir, wie ihr Leben aussehen könnte. Wie sind ihre Namen? Sind sie verheiratet und haben sie Kinder? Wie werden diese reagieren, wenn ihre Geliebten verschwinden und nach ein paar Wochen ihre Leichen ausgegraben oder aus dem See gefischt werden? Ich drücke ab. Ich gehe zu Ihnen, manchmal leben sie noch. "Bitte töten sie mich nicht! Ich habe doch gar nichts getan". "Wollen Sie mein Geld? Ich gebe Ihnen alles was ich habe, wenn Sie mich leben lassen". Ich will ihr Geld nicht. Ich will sehen, wie das Licht in ihren Augen erlischt. Ich will ihr Leben, ihre Seelen auf die andere Seite schicken, ihre Hoffnungen, ihre Vergangenheit, alles was sie sich erarbeitet hatten und wofür sie leben, von einem Moment auf den anderen beenden. Es gibt mir Genugtuung, das Gefühl von Macht, ein geiles Gefühl! Da ich Jäger bin, verdächtigt mich niemand, weil ich ein Gewehr zu Hause habe. Ich wurde noch nie erwischt und werde es auch nie. Niemand wird mich stoppen. Zumindest dachte ich das. Dies ist meine Geschichte. Freitag, 12. Juli 2015. Ich fuhr mit meinem Pick-Up, ein etwas älterer, leicht verrosteter Wagen, tief in den Wald zu meiner täglichen Schicht. Ich hoffte, ein großes Tier zu schießen, vielleicht ein Wildschwein oder ein Hirsch, da fiel die Entlohnung nämlich immer deutlich besser aus. Desweiteren hoffte ich auf ein paar Menschen, die an diesem sonnigen Freitag einen Waldspaziergang unternehmen wollten. Ich knallte jeden ab, der mir vor das Gewehr lief. Männer, Frauen, Junge, Alte, Schwarze, Weiße... Ein weiterer Grund, warum ich unentdeckt blieb. Die Polizei erkannte kein Muster in meinen Opfern. Mir ging es nicht um Rassismus, Rachegelüste, politische Überzeugungen oder so etwas. Mir ging es ums töten. Wer das Pech hatte, von mir während einer Schicht gesehen zu werden, musste dafür herhalten. Ich setzte mich auf mein Jägerhäuschen, mein Gewehr anschlagsbereit links von mir, eine Flasche Schnaps zum entspannen rechts. Dann wartete ich. Eine Stunde. Zwei. Ein Hase. Schwer zu treffen und bringt kaum Geld, verschwendete Munition. Drei Stunden. Ein Gläschen Schnaps folgte dem nächsten. Es war ein ruhiger Tag, ich hatte noch kein einziges Tier gesehen, dass es sich zu schießen lohnen würde. Irgendwann wurde ich wohl etwas dösig und schlief versehentlich ein. Als ich wieder aufwachte, dachte ich, ich musste Stunden geschlafen haben. Die wärmende Sonne war verschwunden, es herrschte eisige Kälte und überall war so dichter Nebel. Dies war für den Juli sehr ungewöhnlich. Wie viel Uhr war es denn? 16.32 Uhr? Unmöglich! Dieses Wetter konnte unmöglich am hellen Tag im Juli entstehen! Na gut, was solls, muss man eben akzeptieren, dachte ich und konzentrierte mich weiter auf den Wald. Da! Eine Bewegung. Da bewegt sich etwas, das kein kleines Tier ist! Nein, das war was größeres, das war... ein Mensch! Halleluja, das wurde ja doch noch interessant! Ich erkannte die Person nur schemenhaft, fast wie einen Schatten... Völlig egal, sie war da und ich konnte sie abknallen! Ich krallte mir mein Gewehr lud es und zielte. Ich hatte die Person genau im Visier... verabschiede dich! PENG! Erst glaubte ich, nicht recht zu sehen. War ich inzwischen etwas zu besoffen? Die Person stand noch immer aufrecht dort. Hatte ich sie verfehlt? Das war unmöglich, das war mir noch nie passiert. Egal, nicht zu lange nachdenken! Ich lud neu, zielte wieder, diesmal konzentrierte ich mich darauf, dass ich den Körper haargenau im Visier hatte und als ich mir ganz sicher war... PENG! Unmöglich! Sie stand noch immer dort und war lebendig. Ich hatte sie genau im Visier, es müsste ihre Brust zerfetzt haben, sie müsste dort liegen und entweder sterben oder bereits tot sein! Ich musste sie treffen! Ein drittes mal lud ich, zielte und... und die Person war weg. "Scheiße!" entfuhr es mir laut. "Gottverdammte Scheiße!" schrie ich wutentbrannt. Ich hatte ein Problem, ein ernsthaftes. Die Person war mir davongekommen. Sie konnte melden, dass ein Jäger versucht hatte, sie zu erschießen und dann würde es nur wenige Minuten dauern, bis die Polizei bei mir läutete. Ich musste etwas unternehmen! Ich nahm mein Gewehr, setzte mich in meinen Wagen und donnerte los. Ich musste sie finden, die Person musste sterben, ich musste sie einfach finden! Doch es war zwecklos. Eine Stunde lang suchte ich den Wald ab und fand gar nichts. Was sollte ich nun tun? Das naheliegendste wäre, einfach nach Hause zu fahren und abzuwarten und erstmal vielleicht keine Menschen mehr abzuknallen. Eigentlich war es überhaupt das einzige, was mir übrig blieb. Zu Hause angekommen, ging ich gleich in mein Bett. Es war noch früh am Abend, doch mein Kopf war viel zu sehr gefüllt mit allen möglichen Gedanken. Daher konnte ich auch ewig nicht einschlafen, wälzte mich in meinem Bett herum, bis es fast schon schmerzhaft war, wach zu sein. Genug war genug! In der Küche goss ich mir ein Glas Wasser ein und schluckte gleich zwei Schlaftabletten, sicher war eben sicher. Als ich mich wieder in mein Bett legte, fiel ich endlich in einen unangenehmen, ruhelosen Schlaf... "NEEEIIIINN!!" Ich war schwer verletzt. Meine Schulter blutete stark, ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, weil ich gelähmt vor Schmerzen war. Der blutige Waldboden auf dem ich lag, verschwamm vor meinen Augen, ich quälte mich und schrie um Hilfe. Ich wollte hier weg, verschwinden, nach Hause, wo ich sicher war und mein Leben stattfand. Ich sah, dass sich mir eine Person näherte. "Bitte" flehte ich sie an. "Bitte helfen Sie mir, ich bin schwerverletzt! Ich muss in ein Krankenhaus!" Über dem Gesicht der Gestalt lag ein Schatten, so dass ich nicht erkennen konnte, wer es war. Sie trug ein Gewehr mit sich. "Helfen? Ja, das werde ich tun. Ich werde Ihnen helfen" sprach die Gestalt und richtete ihr Gewehr auf mich. In mir stieg pure Verzweiflung auf. "Nein! Bitte nicht! Was wollen Sie von mir? Ich gebe Ihnen alles was sie wollen! " flehte ich die Gestalt an, doch diese bereitete sich darauf vor, mich zu erschießen. In den letzten Augenblicken meines Lebens lüftete sich der Schatten auf dem Gesicht der Person und ich erkannte, wer es war. In mir stieg eiskaltes Grauen auf. ICH war die Gestalt. Ich war mein eigener Mörder. Das andere ich drückte den Abzug und wie im Zeitraffer sah ich, wie die Kugel auf mein Gesicht zuflog! Mit einem lauten Schrei erwachte ich schweißgebadet. Ich hatte gerade das gefühlt, was sonst meine Opfer fühlten. Den Schmerz, die Verzweiflung. Wie konnte sich ein Traum so real anfühlen? Ich beschloss, wach zu bleiben, da ich zu große Angst vor dem Schlafen hatte. Den Rest der Nacht sah ich fern. Samstag, 13. Juli 2015 Es war 4 Uhr nachmittags. Bereits den ganzen Tag ging ich durch das Dorf, sprach alle möglichen Leute an und fragte sie beiläufig, was es neues gäbe, ob ich etwas verpasst hätte. Das hatte selbstverständlich den Zweck herauszufinden, ob etwas über meine Taten an die Öffentlichkeit gedrungen war und hoffentlich die Person aus dem Wald zu finden und zu töten, bevor sie mich verraten konnte. Doch niemand wusste davon. Keine Mordversuche, keine schockierten Überlebenden. Was hatte diese Person vor? Wollte sie mich in den Wahnsinn treiben? Falls dies wirklich der Fall sein sollte, war sie kurz davor, es hinzubekommen. An diesem Abend ging ich in meine Stammkneipe, ich brauchte Ablenkung. Ich wollte mit den Leuten dort etwas trinken. Man tauschte sich aus, wie es jedem so ging, was die Familie gerade treibt (da konnte ich nur zuhören, weil ich keine hatte) und was es neues gab. Keiner erwähnte einen Mordversuch eines Jägers, was mich langsam beruhigte. Offenbar wusste niemand etwas davon. Zumindest anfangs. Nachdem ich ca. zwei Stunden in der Kneipe war und mit meinen Kollegen redete und zwischendurch sogar wieder lachen konnte, tippte mich irgendwann jemand an. Es war ein Mann mit etwas eingefallen Gesicht, Rollkragenpullover und etwas längeren Haaren, schätzungsweise Mitte 40. "Wie ich mitbekommen habe, fragen Sie überall herum, was es neues gibt. Fast so, als würden sie hoffen, auf etwas bestimmtes zu stoßen". Mir wurde es sehr unbehaglich. Hatte er mich verfolgt und beobachtet? Er durfte mir nicht auf die Schliche kommen. " Nein, ich kenne einfach nur viele Menschen, da unterhält man sich eben viel und fragt, hey, was gibt es so neues bei dir, hab ich etwas verpasst?" Das Lächeln des Mannes wurde breiter. "Sie sind wirklich ein grässlicher Lügner, Norman. Nein, Sie suchen etwas. Sie wollen wissen, ob der Mann, den Sie gestern erschießen wollten, schon geredet hat und ob es schon Informationen über sie gibt". In mir verkrampfte sich alles auf einmal. Wie konnte er... Unmöglich! "War das ein Mann?" schoss es aus mir, bevor ich bemerken konnte, was ich da gerade sagte. " Ich meine... Nein! Was reden Sie da? Wie können Sie es wagen, mir so etwas vorzuwerfen! Wer sind Sie überhaupt? " Das Lächeln des Mannes verschwand und er begann, seinen Kopf zu drehen, immer weiter, bis ich die Rückseite sehen konnte. Und mir gefror all mein Blut in den Adern. Ich wusste wieder, wer er war. Ich hatte ihn vor zwei Jahren erschossen. Auf der Rückseite seines Kopfes war eine tiefe, blutige Einschusswunde. Ich musste nach Hause. Ich verlor den Verstand. Ja, das war es! Den Verstand verlor ich, sonst nichts! Den Geist, eines Mannes, den ich erschossen hatte, den gab es nicht! Fertig. Aus! "Komm schon, Norman, alter Junge! Du drehst vollkommen durch! Du warst jahrelang eine eiskaltes Killermaschine und jetzt willst du all diese Professionalität verlieren, wegen ein paar Wahnvorstellungen?" ermahnte ich mich. "Niemand kann dir etwas anhaben!" "Bild dir das ruhig weiter ein." Im Rückspiegel sah ich, dass auf meinem Rücksitz plötzlich eine Frau saß. Sie hatte nur noch ihr halbes Gesicht, die andere Hälfte war eine zerrissene, blutige Wunde. Sie war meinem Gewehr vor 3 Monaten zum Opfer gefallen und hielt nun genau dieses in den Händen, obwohl ich es nicht mitgenommen hatte. Sie schoss auf mich, verfehlte mich jedoch. Ihre Kugel schoss so scharf an meinem Schädel vorbei, dass sie mir ein Teil von meinem Ohr abriss. Betäubt durch den Schmerz verlor ich die Kontrolle über den Wagen und krachte in einen Baum und wurde ohnmächtig. "Zeit, für Ihre Strafe, Norman." Als ich wieder aufwachte, befand ich mich wieder im Wald. Völlig orientierungslos rannte ich durch den kalten Nebel. Von überall, sogar aus meinem Kopf, kreischten kalte, grausame Stimmen. Die Geister waren gekommen, um sich zu rächen. Sie, waren überall, hatten mich umzingelt. Plötzlich stand ein Mann vor mir, dessen Eingeweide aus seinem Magen hingen. Er hielt mir mein Gewehr entgegen. "Heute ist der Tag, an dem die Gerechtigkeit siegt. Sie erhalten, was sie verdienen". Verzweifelt sah ich ihn an. "Ich will nicht sterben! Es tut mir leid, was ich getan habe, aber bitte töten Sie mich nicht!" Der Mann sah mir in die Augen. Seine waren kalt und tot. "Nein. Wir töten Sie nicht, Norman. Das werden Sie tun." Ich sollte mich also mit meinem eigenen Gewehr erschießen. Ich wusste, dass ich das niemals könnte. "Ich werde das nicht tun! Ihr könnt mich nicht dazu zwingen! Ich tue es nicht!" Weiterhin starrte mich der Geist an. "Dann werden wir sie nie verlassen. Für den Rest Ihrer Tage werden Sie die Toten singen hören." Das war zu viel für mich. Es machte mich ja jetzt schon wahnsinnig, ein ganzes Leben würde ich es niemals aushalten. Es war zwecklos. Die Geister würden mich nicht begnadigen. Widerstrebend nahm ich mein Gewehr in die Hand. Die Geister kreischten lauter. Ich steckte mir den Gewehrlauf in den Mund. Das Kreischen der Geister war nun ohrenbetäubend. Ich schloss die Augen. Ich musste es tun. Ich konnte nicht. Doch ich musste. Die Geister kreischten weiter. Dann - Ruhe. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geister